


Coda 2.0

by isuilde



Category: Katsugeki Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, katsugeki episode 8 missing scene, kinda sorta, look if i wanna have ichiyagen pecks on the lips i will damn write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: Katsugeki Touken Ranbu: Episode 8 missing scene.The morning of the second unit's departure, Ichigo Hitofuri has just come home from completing a mission.He goes to find Yagen.





	Coda 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work contains IchiYagen kissing. Softly. Very softly. But on the lips. So if that crosses a line for you, then please back off slowy, thank you.
> 
> Episode 8 left me turning kimoi over Yagen's everything (as does everything about Yagen did me). This fic is basically Yagen-worship disguised in IchiYagen fluff, because sometimes I want to write an ode to how beautiful Yagen Toushirou is except I barely have energy or time to do so ww

When he arrives back to the Citadel, the familiar song of cicadas that never changes throughout the time greets him.

The sun is climbing steadily on the eastern sky, dying the somber blue of morning sky with layers of pale oranges and yellow, and Ichigo tries to pinpoint the time--five-thirty? Six? The era he'd been sent to had been the rough winter of 1600s, and though he hadn't spent long to complete his mission, coming back to a bright summer morning throws his sense of time a little.

Ichigo Hitofuri takes a deep breath as he steps into of the scanning platform, smiling at the Konnosuke who tsks at his torn sleeve and bandaged arm. Predictably, the inspection begins with an admonition: "Please don't forget to drop by the infirmary afterwards!"

"It's just a scratch," Ichigo begins, but smiles placatingly when that gets him a strict frown. "But I will. Thank you for your concern."

The Konnosuke huffs. "See that you do. Now, don't move."

The platform glows with a blue light that reminds him of early winter sky, and small circles of light begin to drift up, electronic noises buzzing in his ears. Ichigo relaxes, closes his eyes, lets the familiar surroundings wrap around him comfortingly--the endless cries of cicadas, the steady hum of the scanner, the occassional beeps as the Konnosukes work, the faint scent of summer flowers and even fainter rush of the river close by. If he stills his breath and listens intently, Ichigo thinks he could hear the sounds of his brothers, all the way at the residential blocks of the Citadel, beginning their mornings sleepily, exchanging greetings and yawns and perhaps easy banters.

The question comes out with a smile: "Are all of Awataguchi swords currently in the Citadel?"

There's a rapid beep coming from the screens the Konnosuke is working with. "As it happens, yes, they are. With the exception of Honebami Toushirou, whom, I'm sure you knew, had sortied with the first unit. They're scheduled to be back this morning."

Ah, so Honebami still hasn't come home yet. Ichigo is rather surprised he'd finished his mission earlier than the first unit, even when he had departed only an hour before them. "Is any of my brothers scheduled to sortie soon?"

"Yes," the Konnosuke pauses, and with a series of electronic noises, the blue circles around Ichigo begin to fade. Inspection nearly complete, then. "Yagen Toushirou will be sortying with the second unit very shortly--at seven this morning, if I remember correctly."

The platform where Ichigo stands ceases to glow. "Inspection complete," the Konnosuke declares with a satisfied nod. "You may go."

Ichigo steps down the platform, landing lightly on his toes before turning to the Konnosuke and bows slightly. "Thank you very much, as always."

The Konnosuke watches him with a slight smile of amusement. "Do I need to remind you again to go to the infirmary, Ichigo Hitofuri."

Ichigo returns the smile with a small laugh. "No," he says, turning away into the morning breeze that flaps his cape aside. "But I'm afraid that would have to wait as well. I must hurry back."

With that, Ichigo Hitofuri strides down the hall towards the medicine room.

**\-----o0o------**

He bumps into Gokotai on his way to the medicine room, happily accepting a welcome-home hug from both Gokotai and his cubs (he thinks the cubs are growing bigger. Again. Maybe he should check later.) and takes a moment to placate his brother when he starts crying at the sight of Ichigo's bandaged arm. It's Atsushi who comes over and steers Gokotai away, grinning at Ichigo as he welcomes him back and makes him promise to eat breakfast with everyone later.

Well, Ichigo supposes as he nods his confirmation, infirmary can wait longer.

For now, though, he comes to a stop before the door to the medicine room, and raises his voice.

"Yagen? Is it okay--?"

The faint rustling sounds of fabric from inside pauses. "Ichi-nii, huh?"

Ichigo smiles, one hand reaching out to slide the door. There's the usual catch that hinders the door from sliding open smoothly--this part of the Citadel, Yagen has told him once, is one of the older ones, and that he loves the scent of herbs and medicine has soaked into the very bones of the wooden floor and walls. Ichigo's used to it by now; he simply adjusts the door and slides it open carefully.

Yagen Toushirou stands by the table, his back to the door, black dress shirt and shorts pooling around his feet, clad in barely half of his usual battle attires: half-buttoned white dress shirt and dark blue shorts that never covers much of his pale thighs, a black tie slung carelessly over one shoulder, and as his head tilts back and turns to glance over behind and finds Ichigo's gaze, a soft smile curves over his lips.

"Didn't have time to even change first?" in Yagen's voice, the syllables wisp in the air, almost lazily as Ichigo steps in and closes the door behind him. He steps forward, reaches for Yagen's shoulder and turn his brother properly to face him before bending down to brush a soft kiss against Yagen's lips.

When he pulls back, Yagen's eyes are soft. "Welcome home, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo lets his middle and ring fingers pull the tie off Yagen's shoulder and smiles. "I'm home."

He loops the tie around Yagen's collar, fingers deftly working the fabric into a proper knot, and then straightens the edges of the collar. His thumb rests over Yagen's pulse point when he's done, the skin underneath his fingertip porcelain-pale as it always is, looking deceptively fragile.

"I'm glad I made it before you go," he says, gently bumping their foreheads together. He inhales what Yagen exhales, enjoys the notion of sharing the same air, and smiles when Yagen tiptoes to steal a light kiss.

The sweetness doesn't hold long, though, because Yagen's eyes flick over to Ichigo's arm and a frown mars his face. "You should have gone to the infirmary."

Ichigo chuckles, taking a step back so Yagen could shrug his jacket on. "It's just a scratch," he says, and laughs when Yagen's frown changes to irritation. "Do I sound like you, yet?"

Yagen sniffs, mock-offended. "At least I know proper treatment and I could do it myself. Ichi-nii, you, on the other hand, might get yourself an infection."

Slender fingers covered in black gloves finish buttoning the dark blue jacket, and Ichigo takes in the beautiful contrast of pale skin wrapped in dark. He thinks of the moon against the black drape of night sky, cloudless and clear, until his gaze fall on the long, faint line marring Yagen's left thigh.

There's a disappointed noise, and it takes Ichigo a moment before he realizes it came from him. Yagen glances up at him, eyes questioning, and Ichigo drops to his knees, fingers splaying carefully over Yagen's left thigh. "It scarred."

"Mm," Yagen replies, nonchalant as he fastens the red bindings of his side armor. "It'll vanish the next time Taishou has to heal me, so no worries."

Ichigo shakes his head, smile turning wistful as he runs his thumb lightly over the scar. "I'd rather have you return without having to make a visit to the infirmary, honestly. What year are you going to?"

"Not sure yet. Taishou has only briefed Izuminokami; I think Konnosuke will brief all of us once we get there."

Yagen straightens up, and Ichigo rises back to his feet. He takes Yagen's usual battle satchel from the table and winds the belt around Yagen's waist, clasping it safely on, and without retracting his arms, changes the gesture into a warm hug instead.

Yagen's arms come around his own waist, resting comfortably. "Thank you for coming home safely, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo makes a tired noise. "Make sure to come home safely, Yagen."

"I will. You have to go to the infirmary after this though, okay?"

Ichigo buries a smile into the dark strands of Yagen's hair, feels nimble fingers work againt the bindings underneath his armor, pulling loose the safety charm tied and tangled there. "Well then," Yagen says, the words muffled against Ichigo's shoulder. "I'll be taking this."

"I'll need that the next time I am sent out," Ichigo says. "So you have to bring it back."

Yagen's arms around him tighten ever-so-slightly. "Then don't get sent out before I get home with this."

"I'm sure our Master would be understanding."

Yagen laughs, tinny but genuine, and it's a much more beautiful sound than the sound of _home_. He pulls back, fingers lingering over the bandages covering Ichigo's arm, and Ichigo lets go, lets his brother steps out of reach, lets distance fills the space between them.

The charm goes into the satchel, fastened securely around the button beneath the cover that closes over the pocket. Yagen Toushirou, pale as the moon, steps out of the toom into the morning sunrays, a soft smile curving over his lips as he glances back to Ichigo Hitofuri.

"I'll be going, Niisan."

Ichigo Hitofuri does nothing but sends him out with a smile.

"Take care, Yagen."

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> I know in Katsugeki Yagen's thigh didn't scar but I KINDA WANT TO SEE IT SCARRED A BIT??? Just a bit, until he gets to infirmary and Saniwa fixes it. A-anyway, what is fanfiction for if not for this sort of unfulfilled wishes.
> 
> Some notes:  
> 1\. Katsugeki Citadel has Ichi-nii so I will end up headcanoning IchiYagen a lot even if Ichi-nii doesn't cameo (BUT ICHI-NII CAMEO WHEN KATSUGEKI WON'T YOU BLESS ME WITH ICHIYAGEN LIKE HANAMARU DID--ahem) and some of them would probably end up in short ficlets like this.  
> 2\. My Citadel's Yagen and Ichi-nii exchanges the same omamori when they sortie in different units. Upon second thoughts, I thought it could be a sweet gesture of promise. Thus a headcanon: Ichi-nii and Yagen exchanges the same omamori every time one of them is sent out to sortie in Katsugeki.  
> 3\. If you'd like to scream over Yagen and IchiYagen with me, hit me up on twitter @isuilde!  
> 4\. If you like my writings you can check out [my twitter too here](https://twitter.com/isuilde/status/895773333832126464).  
> 5\. You know what's a blessing other than Yagen's thighs? Yagen's smile. I miss his smile. When will Katsugeki give me more Yagen smiles.


End file.
